


Whumptober 2

by Waywocket



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Death Threats, Kidnapping, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Six gets more than he bargained for he goes on a late night snack run.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2

It was a little late for a store run, but he had just finished the last of the moon pies. Though he was sure he had bought more. Six suspected Rabbit, but he wasn’t angry. They all tried to mimic humans. If it made them feel like they fit in a little more, it was worth the extra work to clean her out in the morning. He’d probably still be awake anyway.

Grabbing a basket, Petes headed straight for the snack aisle. May as well get extra snacks.

Debating between Cosmic Brownies and Star Crunch he thought he saw Buster Becile out of the corner of his eye. Shrugging his shoulders he threw both boxes into the basket. That was weird, Petes didn’t think the head of Becile Industries had ever stepped into a corner market.

A few more things and Six headed to check out, ignoring the looks from the cashier. It’d been long enough he had hoped people would stop staring, or at least be used to it by now. But the keyhole mask was better than what was under it. He couldn’t stand to be without it. Not even when he was alone.

Stepping outside, he wasn’t even out of the parking lot before strong hands were on him. He yelled for help, but no one noticed, or they chose not to. 

Thrashing as much as he could, Petes tried to get away, not that the lanky man stood a chance. He was thrown into a large van and groaned in pain as he hit the plastic-covered floor.

Struggling to sit up, he tried to rub his head, only his hands were grabbed first and pinned behind him. A rope was tightly tied around his wrists. He tried to struggle, but there were too many, and they were all much stronger than him. Next was a cloth over his mask, the men struggled a moment before it clicked that they couldn’t blindfold and gag a mask.

When they reached to pull it off, he yanked away as much as he could, nearly falling over again. “Please! I’ll be quiet! Just, just leave the mask on!” He begged. They looked around and then to Buster, who was sitting in the front seat as the van pulled away.

He waved them off. It was fine. He looked at Six and grinned widely, lacing his fingers together. “You won’t answer my letters or my calls. I was afraid something had happened to you!” He explained in a falsely chipper tone. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for months!”

Even behind the mask, his annoyance was obvious. “I’ve nothing to discuss with you, Buster. We aren’t friends.”

The young man pretended to look hurt at that and laid a hand over his chest. “Peter! Come now, after all the time our families have known each other. Shouldn’t we be friends?”

Petes scoffed and looked away. “Hardly! Your family has done nothing but make our lives difficult. Besides, there’s nothing friendly about you,” he seethed. He was clipped by one of the men and warned to be respectful. It hurt!

“Difficult? Oh, but I want to make your life easy! Aren’t you tired of running that old money suck of a robot company? Don’t you want to focus on better things than fixing the same robots over and over? I just want to make your life easier, as a friend.”

That made Six look back, worry pooled in the pit of his stomach.

“I want to buy the company, Peter. The company and those robots, then you can do whatever you’d like with your life. Maybe even fix that face of yours.”

Six seethed at that, a reminder he didn’t need. Before he could snap back at that, the barrel of a gun was pressed against the keyhole of his mask.

“Of course, if you won’t sell, I still have my ways.” 

As the gun pressed against his mask, Petes froze. He didn’t even breathe at first. Was he really going to die here? Was Buster this desperate for a company that was barely in the green? 

Someone had to have noticed he was gone for a while, he silently prayed. They would notice eventually, right? He just had to hold out until then. He couldn’t sell the company, couldn’t give up the bots, not to Buster of all people.

“You think you can just have the company if you kill me?” He just had to try and buy himself as much time as he could.

“It’ll be cheap. It’s not like your father can run things anymore, can he?” Cooed Buster.

That pissed him off, and he quietly growled at Buster’s callousness. Which earned him another hand to the back of his head. It was hard enough that he went sprawling forward.

Trying to get up, Six felt the van stop. They were at an old motel, old enough it looked abandoned. Fear only grew stronger as they yanked him out of the van and into one of the rooms on the first floor. Things were not looking promising.

“You can either sell it to me willingly, or I can take it and leave your parents childless. Your call,” reminded Buster as he held open the door for the men to drag Peter inside.

At this point, he didn’t think it would matter. Not if it had gotten this far. There was no going back from this. He just had to hope and try and draw it out.

“If your family had spent time working on refining green matter instead of exploiting everyone and harassing us, maybe-” He was cut off and yelled in pain. This time it was Buster, bringing the butt of the gun against the side of his head. Stumbling, he fell into a metal chair. One they tied him to quickly. So much for lasting until help arrived.

As they finished tying Peter to the chair, there came a loud knock on the motel door. The men scrambled and pushed Buster behind them. They pulled out guns of their own and waited.

Another knock. This one was hard enough to pull the door off its hinges with a loud thud.

On the other side of the door, a titanium robot looked angry as he glared into the room. Adjusting his tie and putting his hand on his famed fedora, The Spine stepped into the room. Behind him, Zer0 followed. His chain was already out and wrapped around his hand. From behind a click and whir of metal as a Gatling gun warmed up for the first time in a long time.


End file.
